Visit
by Paulownia-Wisteria
Summary: In which Bianca visits Hilda's hospital room and won't stop bugging her about her to-be boyfriend. ChessShipping, fluff, unfunny jokes.
1. Visit

hay thar, rmb i? its me whtoaht dat laem fnfic wrter -

LOL fail troll-txt-speak attempt.

Yup, this story is a **ChessShipping** story and I'm a ChessShipper, if you couldn't tell. If you didn't like this ship, there's always the Back button.

Maybe you know about my multi-chapter fanfic Subway Trouble (ChessShipping fanfic), and I'm ashamed to say I'm stuck. Like, you know, stuck. Can't move? Yeah. I'm not going to stop that story, but darn! *bawls* And I started to write a series of short stories for another fandom, but no I'm totally not giving up on my Pokemon fandom. Then I got this random idea and decided to write this down. Its mostly **random** and **fluffy** and **pointless** and **random**. Oops, sorry that random isn't a word anymore.

Yup, its set on the same universe as my other story, though you don't need to read that to understand this. I just make reference to it every now and then. Actually, if you're a grammar freak and can't stand typos and grammar mistakes pushes your berserk button, I strongly suggest _not_ to read the story. Your eyes and brain will bleed.

Huh, you'd think I'll encourage people to read my stories! Well, I suck at grammar. I try, but I still make mistakes. And Subway Trouble is literally littered with those kind of mistakes, especially the first few chapters! The grammar there is like, two-three times worse than this story's. Or maybe ten.

All you need to know is that my version of Hilda is rather tomboy, a big eater, has problems accepting help (though she's trying to stop the habit), has a knack to pick on Bianca's clumsiness, and that's it.

Enough rambling. To the story!

**Disclaimer : Yeah I totally own Pokémon. I invented it before I was born. Totally. Believe me! /sarcasm mode off**

* * *

**Visit**

* * *

"Oof!"

"Waah! So sorry, Hilda! Does it hurt? It must be! Arceus, I didn't mean to-kyaah!"

Hilda winced. "... You okay, Bianca?"

"I'm okay!" The blonde paused after the chirp. "Waait, Hilda, why are you worried about me?"

Hilda blinked. "Weell, because -"

"I mean, I'm the one who should be worried!" Bianca flailed her arms as her voice increased. "I fell on you left arm twice, and -"

"DO YOU MIND?" A loud feminine yell boomed from the outside (considerably louder than Bianca's). "YOU ARE IN A HOSPITAL! PATIENTS NEED THEIR REST SO WOULD YOU KINDLY SILENCE YOURSELF?"

Bianca eeped while stuttering apologizes to Hilda (not the nurse, pray tell how many times that lady had scolded Bianca in the last few hours). The brunette sighed while looking towards the door, and uttered: "You're loud too, Miss Nurse."

Okay, so now you are probably wondering: _what the hell?_ Because Bianca's probability to hurt herself silly and get sent to hospital is significantly higher than Hilda's (no offense!). But what happened is the exact opposite. What happened to the brunette? To explain it in detail will be a very long story, so I'm cutting it short. A freak accident involving drawbridges, twisted ankle, and Plasma grunts reduced Hilda hospitalized due to a minor concussion and a fracture in her left arm. No, it was not the Plasmids (her pride wouldn't admit it even if it was the case), let's just say that Clay was very, very adamant about not letting any plasmahypocrites to his town, and let us leave it at that.

Actually, her head wasn't hit that hard, and the doctors had deemed her healthy enough to be discharged with a sling, but her mom urged her to stay at the hospital for a few days. She's a good mother who knew her daughter is reckless. And to chew her out for being reckless, of course.

Bianca eventually puffed her cheek, fed up with Hilda's worried gaze. "I'm fine, Hildaaa! Stop looking at me like that! I came here because I worried about you, not to be worried at!"

"And that is one habit I will never let go." Hilda murmured to herself, much to the blonde's annoyance. _Yeah, right. Watching her fell face flat on the floor can be more painful than this damn arm – OOW!_

"Humph, fine, mommy Hilda," she pouted childishly. "That's totally what someone hospitalized would say, even to their own first visitor."

The brown haired girl blinked her blue eyes, attempting to correct her childhood friend. "Well, actually... You are - " Hilda paused mid-sentence, wondering if her correction would be a good idea. She decided that it is not. "Yeah, you're my first visitor. Congratulations." She said dryly instead, looking at her left arm.

Even though Bianca is a tiny bit (okay, she is) slow, Hilda can be a terrible liar. And spending your childhood with the same person just gives you a better insight of their behavior and wording. "What's this, I'm not the first? Who?"

Hilda groaned. _And all hopes vanished with that question._ "Why is it so important? And no one visited me in this room." _Bad half-truth, Hilda. _

"Well, you're only admitted for a day -"

"Two if you count this morning."

"- So how could it be that someone managed to visit you first?"

_Okay, I'm treading on the thin ice, _Hilda thought to herself. "It doesn't matter, Bianca." She tried to convince the klutz. "Besides, you've seen the visitor list on the reception, right? Yup, empty until recently."

Bianca gave her friend a skeptic glare (which isn't so intimidating) before her green eyes started to canvass the room. Eventually, she spotted a vase with flowers in the corner. Bingo. "Hildaa! Who gave you that flower? Its soo pretty!"

The brunette gulped involuntarily before waving a hand with an awkward, forced smile. "Uuh, the nurse?"

"Lies! There is no way that meanie nurse gives out flowers!" Bianca's words produced an incoherent growl from the outside, but neither of them really listened.

"Is it from Hilbert?"

"No." The answer was instant.

"Your mom?"

"Still on her way." That reminds her of the lecture she will receive...

"Mister Clay?"

"Do you think _he_ gives out flowers? Rocks, maybe."

"It's possible! Uhh, Cheren?"

"He'll buy me books instead."

"Hilbert?"

"Yes - no! I mean -! "

"Aha!" Bianca grinned in victory, clapping her hands together. "So it is Hilbert! I knew it!" And before Hilda could comment, she gushed:"So how did he find out so soon? Was he around when it happened? Did he carry you to the hospital? When -"

"Sweet Arceus, slow down!" The brunette pleaded, and for once hoped that the nurse will scold Bianca again. When it was apparent that the woman wasn't going to holler any time soon, she gave in to her friend's curious gaze.

"The news was on TV. He was in a nearby Route when it was aired. So, he visited me soon after I was admitted." She fought back a blush before adding: "And for the record, Clay carried me, not him. So stop your Munnaland fantasies."

"No fun..." But the blonde perked again. "When did he visit you? You were admitted midnight! I thought the visiting hour had already passed!"

_Bianca is being perceptive now of all times! Woe_. To be honest, Hilda is getting bored of this sentence, but here we go: "It's not important -"

"Come ooon, tell me!"

Hilda's hopes to avoid this conversation cruelly dashed. All over a slip of tongue. Or two. "Fine. He knocked my window from the outside. We talked for a bit before he had to leave before the security noticed. Happy?"

"Aaaw! That's so cute, Hilda!" Bianca giggled in delight."So, did he finally make any move on you yet?"

"Good Shaymin, we are not talking about this again." The tomboy grumbled, urging to cross her arms but the stupid sling made the effort painful if not impossible.

"You're no fun!" Bianca all but pouted, but eventually she let go of the topic... For now. The blonde grinned as she dug into her green bag. "So by the way! How have you been?"

"Damn bored. VERY bored." Hilda answered with a groan. "They don't even let me outside." Under her mom's wishes, obviously.

"I thought so!" The blonde chirped. "That's why I got you... These!" The blonde took out a book and shoved it to her childhood friend's face. Hilda glared at said gift incredulously, making out the ridiculous bright colored cover before reading out the title.

"Morphin' Mutant Ninja Squirtles? Seriously, Bianca?" This is probably one of those rare books that Cheren will never read. Neither will Hilda.

"Morphin'... WAAH! Wrong book!" The blonde panicked, taking away the book from Hilda's grip, face flushing red in embarrassment. "Aaw, where is it..."

"I cannot believe you're reading that!" Hilda exclaimed with an amused smirk.

"You should read it first before making fun of me, it's good!" Bianca pouted again.

"No thanks."

"Mmm... Ooh, found it!" She took another book, showing it to her brunette friend after double checking it. The cover had two Nidorans of the opposite gender in a grass field, some fonts in bright pink shades.

"Luvdisc's Tale." Hilda read out, before she grimaced. "Is this one of those magazines for the lovesick? You're asking me to read this?"

"Hey, that's not nice! And you're not reading it alone, we'll read them together!" And she said it as if they're going for a field trip.

"Are you kidding me?"

* * *

Bianca chattered about the love story written in the magazine (totally fake, Hilda thought) and love predictions and horoscopes and/or anything that is written inside. The brunette barely listened to her friend's incessant bubbling. _Well, at least her voice is loud enough to distract me from my left arm – oow. Shouldn't have thought of it._

"...so, Hilda! Which is your favorite?" Bianca suddenly questioned, catching Hilda by surprise.

She smiled awkwardly. "Uuh, MooMoo Milk?"

"Aaw, I knew it! You weren't listening to me!" The blonde whined, putting her hands on her hips. "You're so mean!"

Hilda sighed in defeat, blue eyes looking straight at Bianca's green ones. "Sorry, but I'll be honest here: this topic is more boring than Cheren's last attempt to teach me the beauty of history books." And that's saying a lot.

"Liar." Bianca puffed her cheek again. "Nothing can be more boring than that."

"Yet you still have a crush with him." Hilda said with a teasing air.

Bianca's face immediately got dusted in pink. Heey! Hildaa, don't say that out loud! What if he hears?"

"Hush, he's too caught up in his own schedule. And there's no harm with him hearing it."

"There is!" She huffed, apparently trying to think of a comeback and/or distraction. For a split moment, Hilda thought she was going to bring a certain brunet boy back into the topic. She's ditzy and slow, but for some reason, she can be as sharp as a tack when it comes to her -romantic, she insisted- relationship with the skilled Pokémon trainer (yep, still can't beat him, both in a battle and in a food eating contest, much to her exasperation).

No, she totally did not think of Hilbert that way. He's a good friend with a refreshing personality, gentle demeanor (yet he can be menacing, damn that death glare), with a positive outlook of life that can be envied and (somehow) a book smart. _The fact that he looked a bit charming and is really kind - gaah! Hilda, snap out of it!_ She's pretty sure that stupid red hue is back to her cheek, and desperately hoped that Bianca wouldn't notice.

Luckily, the blonde is too flustered to notice her friend's behavior and to bring the boy as a comeback. She opted for a distraction instead, which pleased Hilda greatly. "Say! Maybe you're bored because you're not doing anything! I'll look for something here that we both can do together!"

"Really. Like what?" Hmm. Maybe she shouldn't have asked.

"Hmm, like..." She murmured as she flipped the pages rapidly. She suddenly broke out a wide grin. "Ooh! Let's try love questionnaire! There are several of them here!"

"You and your date are about to go downtown for a dinner together. He asked your opinion about where to go. Option A: To a classy restaurant for a candlelight dinner. Option B: Order a set of fancy food and have a romantic dinner just the two of you in your home. Option C: Go to a nearby burger joint -"

"C, hands down. Cheap, and you don't have to dress extravagantly. We eat a lot, so pick the other option and we'll go broke." Hilda reasoned. Doing this pointless quiz thing wasn't so bad; it killed most of her boredom. Now if only she can control her mouth and Bianca could stop bugging her about...

"_We_ eat a lot? Oooh, I wonder who that is~" Yeah, that.

"Not listening. Next question please."

"You're no fun," Bianca pouted, but relented and flipped the next page. "You're going out with your date! You wanted to... A: Go shopping! B: Buy some books. C: Go camping."

"... 'travelling' isn't an option? Fine, C it is." Because books are for Cheren and shopping is too Bianca-y.

"I thought so!" Bianca chirped, but after a good few seconds, she started to frown. "But really, you should consider shopping with me sometimes! You could use a new wardrobe -"

Hilda interrupted her with an exaggerated sigh. One of many topics that shouldn't be discussed with Bianca. Or many of her other female friends, really. Actually, she has nothing against buying clothes. But the constant 'you should get feminine clothes!' reminder from her mom, Bianca, and her other friends made her think that acting that she hates shopping is a good idea.

Well, not really, but its better than to submit into Bianca's shopping spree.

"I'm fine with my oldie woodie wardrobe, thanks."

"Hildaa! I didn't mean it literally! You know what I mean!"

"So you're saying I look awful with my clothes?" Hilda faked a hurt tone. "I'm offended, Bianca."

"Noo, not that, too! Sheesh, you always look amazing!"

"That sounds so wrong in more ways than one."

Bianca ignored the brunette, mostly because she was oblivious to what she was trying to imply. Or too innocent for that. "But it won't hurt you to try out new outfit!" She tried to convince her friend (for the umpteenth time, if you're interested).

"Yup, it won't hurt me, but it will hurt my fat, healthy wallet."

"Boo, Hilda!" Bianca whined. "You spent more than enough money for foods! I think you can save some for new clothes!"

"It's usually the other way around."

"Umm... Well, if you eat too much you'll gain weight, but you can spend those fatty foods for a new gorgeous outfit!"

"Says the girl who spent most of her money daily for sweet treats." Yup, she's very adamant to not talk about clothes.

"It's called sweet tooth, Hilda!" She gave her friend an unimpressed glare, but with the puffy cheek of hers, she didn't look the least intimidating.

"And who knows! If you dress up extra sweet, maybe you can flip Hilbert head over -"

"You complete that sentence, Bianca, and the next thing I'll flip is the chair you're sitting on." Hilda warned, her blue eyes narrowed.

"Waah, don't do that!" Apparently, she took Hilda's threat too seriously, missing over the fact that with a fractured arm she can't flip anything. "You know what? Last question! What's your favorite element among these: Psychic, Rock, Water."

"Water." Actually, Hilda didn't have any preference toward Pokémon types, but she had a soft spot for water and grass types. She would've picked Oshawott if she didn't notice Bianca staring at the otter Pokémon like a kid drooling at candies, so she relented and opted for Snivy instead.

"Okay, done! Now, to add the score... Hmmm... b,c,b,a...Uuuh..." Bianca mumbled to herself, readjusting her beret. It's her personal silly-me gesture.

"You need any help, Bianca?" Hilda knew how much the girl hates math. Even a simple algebra will make her dizzy.

"No, no need, thanks! I'm almost done... Aha! There's the result!" Hilda was about to reach for the book before the blonde backed up a few inches. "I'll read it out for you."

"Fine."

"Let's see... You are a very adventurous girl! As an open-minded and carefree person, you can talk cheerily with both boys and girls. You can shrug off any insults about your unfeminine behavior with utter nonchalance. But you also have a sweet side you rarely show to people. It's fine, amazon; you don't have to play everything cool all the time, you can still go shop for a new clothes you liked, and you're free to go for that equally adventurous hot guy you're crushing at!"

The room was dead quiet (that nurse outside must've been pleased), with Bianca grinning at the flabbergasted brunette. Eventually, with a deadpan tone, the klutz said: "Oh. My. Arceus! That is so... Wow, Hilda! It really suits you! The result, I mean!"

"Not true. I'm so not into clothes."

"You'll like it! Come oon! After you're healed, I'll take you to this really cute store with cute outfits as my treat!" She gushed, giving her childhood friend her infamous Lillipup eyes (that she and Cheren never stand a chance against) in a desperate attempt to persuade her friend.

Unfortunately for her, Hilda was one step ahead, turning her gaze at the bed sheet, the ceiling, the floor, the window, the flower vase, somewhere but her friend's pleading eyes.

"You'll overspend your money, and in the end I'll be paying anyway. Like that one time in Nimbasa's shopping street." If it weren't for Hilda's warning, Bianca would have to survive a few days with instant noodle cups.

"But you have to change style once in a while! Why not start now?" She's still maintaining that deadly Lillipup eyes, slightly pouting (which made the expression twice as effective) since Hilda managed to read her (evil) plan.

"Nope, maybe I'll go when Pikachu started learning how to fly." She countered dryly.

Bianca perked up and squealed. "I'll wait!" She suddenly paused almost comically, letting her friend's statement sink in. "...wait! Hildaa, be serious! Pikachu can't fly! They don't have wings, it's probably impossible!" And to strengthen her point, she started flailing her arms rapidly in a pathetic attempt to imitate a Pidove.

"Exactly."

"Party pooper..." But Bianca had always been stubborn and Hilda knew it. "A good clothes makes it easier to go get that 'hot' guy, like the magazine said!"

"You seriously believed that? I don't." Hilda stated with a huff, blue eyes rolled in annoyance. As an afterthought, she added: "And I don't have a plan going to get this 'tall, hot, adventurous guy' you keep talking about, neither am I going to."

"Eh?" The childlike expression came to Bianca's features. "I don't think I mentioned tall..."

_Darn, me and my Loudred mouth,_ Hilda silently cursed herself, before quickly spinning the Klanks of her brain to produce a sensible response. But failing.

"Oooh, I wonder who's this tall person is~" Bianca sang, the playful glint showing itself again in her eyes.

"Gee, I wonder. It's probably what comes in your mind, right? Adventurous, tall, tanned, muscular, like those cowboys in the movies." Hilda mumbled in distaste. "Besides, he's not that tall-well, pretty tall compared to me, and he's totally pale." The quiet additions blurted out from her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Ah-ha! I never mentioned Hilbert in this!"

"Oh, dear me, I don't think I ever referred the name Hilbert in this."

"But you want to!"

"Hardy har har."

* * *

"The toilet's left from the corner! And don't trip yourself!" The brunette called out to her friend, who almost lost her footing at the doorway with a critical bladder. The blonde shouted an assurance (which totally isn't assuring) before she slammed the door shut. Rapid footsteps followed after, and now Hilda's left temporarily alone. Well, with a company of a certain magazine.

Sighing, she reached for the book, flipping it open absently. She still didn't understand why Bianca won't stop bugging her about Hilbert. No matter how many times she told her that no, she didn't feel that way towards him, she thought of him as a good friend, and she wasn't being dodgy and Bianca could just shut it, the blonde just wouldn't listen. It annoyed her so much that she decided to counter with bringing over Cheren to their topic; then the klutz would shut up. To be honest, she's getting tired of it.

Actually, it's not just Bianca, either! One time she and Hilbert chatted in the Pokémon Center, she could spot Elesa winking at their direction. And when she told Lenora about it, she burst out laughing and told her to 'just marry him already'. There's also one time her mom called after being tipped off by Bianca and demanded her where's this groom-to-be because she wanted to have a word with him. And to add the injury, the boy just had to pop out at the exact moment.

She sighed again, then noticed that the book is showing one of those love quiz thing Bianca showed her. "Huh, she's not around, wouldn't hurt to try it. I'm bored, anyway."

_1. Pick one of these things:  
Pearl, Diamond, Ruby, Platinum._

"Uuuh, Pearl?"

_2. There's a lever that said: Do Not Pull. Will you pull it? _

"No."

_3. Is your partner taller than you? _

"Uuh... Well, yeah, he is." It's okay, she's not mentioning names, so it's not like she's implying that Hilbert is her partner... right?

4. You're going for a vacation! But too much luggage! Will you ask your partner for a help?

"I won't. He usually offers, insists, and eventually will grab said luggage away from me." Like that incident at Anville.

5. Speaking of luggage! That's a bit much, what's inside those bags? Clothes, Books, Foods.

"Foods." Because books are for Cheren and clothes are too Bianca-y. Wait, have I mentioned that before?

"Okay, that was a bit too much... Last question."

_Your wardrobe is full of...  
Dresses, skirts, and a small number of jeans.  
Loose hands-me-down shirts and pants.  
Tank tops, miniskirts, hot pants, woo! Jacket, t-shirt, anything that is comfortable._

"Option four, hands down." Many of previous questions had made her question herself, and she's glad the last one is simple enough. She turned the page to count her score (why is the scoring so damn complicated?) while thinking about her supposed 'partner'.

She met Hilbert at the subway - uh, no, that's too cliché for her own taste. First, she bumped into him at the Pokémon Center. Literally. Then she bumped to him again (also literally) at the Subway Station, on her way to Anville. Then they got into talking, and spent a week or so in Nimbasa before they parted ways for their journey. Of course they're smart enough to trade X-Transceiver number.

Two months after their meeting, they occasionally meet up with each other, coincidence or not. They would chat, challenge each other in food-munching battle and Pokémon battle (and she's proud to say she beat him once in noodle-eating competition), and generally, they had a blast.

Sure, even since she met him, she sometimes felt red creeping up to her face, and her heart beating unusually faster than usual, but really, feelings for him? Isn't it a bit too soon? She always thought it was her insane mind that made her feel that way the first time, but after two months...

She would be lying if she said she didn't think of him that way. Yes, she had lied to her friends and herself. Not that she mind. Lying is better than to hear Bianca squealing right into her ears. She's still not sure about her feelings anyway.

"Okay, and the results are..." Cue drum rolls.

_You're one carefree soul. You don't give a damn for your appearance, but you always dress decently, for norm's sake if not for yourself. You're stubbornly independent. You don't like to lean on the other people, always attempting to do everything by yourself. Have you ever refused someone's help? Get that one changed, girl. No one's perfect. It's okay to let your boyfriend help you. It's not a crime, and it doesn't make you a whiny girl. Change that mindset! You might offend a few girls if you keep that up. And in the case you're not sure about your current boyfriend? Well, do you approve of his behavior? If so, then he's good to go. Still not convinced? Why not compare your names? If the first three letters are the same, its probably more than a coincidence. _

"What. The. Hell."

The result was frighteningly accurate, its downright creepy.

Especially the name part. Three letters? REALLY?

"Oh, I get it! This quiz is rigged. There is no way in hell this is not rigged." She decided.

"What's rigged?"

Hilda blinked. Twice. Thrice. Then she glared as much as she could at the blonde's head before shoving her away (as strong as she could with her fractured left arm), flushing in embarrassment.

"Why are you here!? Why don't you knock?!" The question came out more hysterical than Hilda wanted.

"Heey, that's not nice! You looked so scary! What did the magazine did to you?" She peeked at the said magazine, and when she noticed what Hilda was reading, she let out a loud squeal and pounced for the book. "Lemme see!"

"Get off! Personal space, here!" Hilda took the magazine away before Bianca could get her hands on it.

"But that's my book!"

"Well, gimme some time to erase stuffs! It's yours and I'll return it clean!" "Aaw, no need! I'll clean them myself, come ooon!"

"Excuse me, girls? Am I missing something here?"

A pair of chocolate eyes blinked at the sight of Hilda, almost standing on her bed with one raised hand holding a magazine, and Bianca, climbing Hilda's bed and stretching her hands. "

What the - Hilbert!" Hilda squeaked.

The boy didn't respond, still staring at the girls in their awkward position, the priceless expression never leaving his features. Eyes widening, mouth agape, eyebrows twitching.

Before he could get the wrong idea, Hilda gave her friend an almighty push, causing the blonde to yelp back to her chair. "You didn't tell me you're going to come!" The brunette mumbled in embarrassment, quickly hiding the book under her pillow.

"Hilda!" Bianca whined a bit too loudly. "That hurts -"

"That does it, young lady!" The hot-blooded nurse suddenly popped in behind Hilbert, surprising all three trainers inside. "Well, since another kid is going to visit her AND you're making a lot of noise, you're going out now!"

With that, she yanked Bianca by her ears, pulling her outside the room, ignoring the blonde's protests.

"See you later, Hilda!" She managed before she was out of the room. The hospital room was quiet for a good one minute, both brunets still staring at the door where Bianca was dragged, before Hilbert decided to break the silence.

"Uh, yeah. Hi there." He rubbed his head, approaching the brunette sitting on the bed. "I hope you're not spacing out on me now."

"I'm not." The brunette huffed. Actually, she was. But she had enough of him teasing her habit of daydreaming.

"Sure, you're totally not." He pulled the vacant chair (that was toppled over thanks to Bianca's struggle with the nurse) beside the bed sheet. "So, how's your arm? Not so good, I reckon?"

"Yup, not so good." She sighed. Now that she's paying attention, her left arms did start to hurt again. The fiasco with Bianca did a good job shifting her attention, not that she's happy about it.

"Oh, by the way, I brought you something. I thought you'd like it." He handed her over a plastic bag (had he been carrying that?), but paused and instead pulling out the contents himself. She grinned in delight when he took out some bottles of MooMoo Milk and a few chocolate puddings. He knew her all too well.

"Thanks, Hilbert! You're the best!" Hilda gave him a thankful smile. "But really, you shouldn't have. I'll pay for it -"

"I thought you've outgrown of that annoying habit of yours. Just accept it, really." He rolled his brown eyes. "I'm doing this on my own free will, so shut it."

"O-okay. Sorry." She raised a hand to fiddle with her cap, and then she silently declared herself an idiot because she isn't wearing any cap at the moment.

"Oh well." He shrugged, reaching for his pocket, expression hesitating for a few moments before he pulled something out, showing it to the brunette. "For you."

"That's..." Hilda might not be a fan of cute clothes, but she does have her share interest of cute things. It's a silver keychain with a Snivy figurine attached to it, curling its slender body, Leaf Stone between its tiny hands, eyes closed. "Adorable! Where did you get it?"

"I, uh..." He shifted his feet awkwardly, turning his gaze to the side. "I kind of saw it in a display when I walked through Nimbasa's amusement park. I thought you would like it, and it was on discount anyway."

"Discount?" The brunette tilted her head in confusion. She could have sworn its new merchandise, since she saw the advertisement for it somewhere in Bianca's magazine. Well, it was a fast glance, she could be wrong, and she's not pulling that pink book out of her bag. And why Hilbert would lie about it anyway? No point.

She accepted the gift, flashing him one brightest smile she ever smiled. "Thanks, Hilbert! I really mean it! This is very nice of you."

Hilbert paused for a split second before he coughed and nodded, smiling back. "You're welcome."

* * *

Still creative with titles, as usual. Forgive me for lame grammars.

Okay, so I guess I made Bianca a teeny bit annoying, but because I needed someone to tease Hilda who's in denial. Shame on me.

Yup, Hilbert totally did not buy the gift in discount. Totally new merchandise. Oh, and the fact that merchandise was advertised in a romance-themed magazine totally has nothing to do with anything.

Probably will stay as a one shot. But maybe I'll write a scene when Hilbert visited Hilda earlier for extra fluff. Maybe. Depends.

For who read ST, I hope this makes up for the non-existent update for the story!  
(Oh, who am I kidding...)

Constructive reviews are much appreciated! *insert begging and cookies and cakes*

The cake is not a lie *winks*


	2. Midnight Visit

I was playing Black 2 when the Unova feel just gets me. Then I started to write something short just for the hell of it, and now look what happened.

Not much comedy here though. I wish I can slip some random craps like Power Golurk or The Simipour-sons. I should stop making really bad puns.

This event takes place before chapter one.

Ninja edit : I forgot Reuniclus can't use Hypnosis. I mixed it all up with Munna.

**Disclaimer : Noo I don't own Pokémon, thank you very much.**

* * *

**Midnight Visit**

* * *

_A day before..._

"Oh, not again!"

"Great, will they ever quit?"

"Someone needs to teach those punks a lesson."

He noticed the crowd and murmurs coming from the TV and LED screen. Intrigued, he picked up his drink, left his seat and walked towards the masses.

"Excuse me," he tapped an older man's shoulder, gaining his attention. "What happened?"

"You don't know? Team Plasma does it again."

"...huh?"

"It's the main news right now. They attempted to sneak to Driftveil City again. This time they failed though." The man answered, gesturing to the LED screen. True to his words, it is showing something about Team Plasma.

"Oh." He blinked, expression almost scowling. "Well, they have been awfully active these days. What makes it so different?"

"Well..."

"Let me tell you!" A girl suddenly chimed. "The gym leader really don't want Team Plasma in his town again, and he decided to raise the Driftveil Drawbridge, and..."

"Let me guess, someone was still on the bridge when he did?" The boy crossed his arms.

"Yeah. We still don't know the details though." The girl affirmed.

The crowd's murmuring suddenly got louder. "Hey, it's a girl. A young female trainer. Apparently she was fighting those criminals when the bridge was raised."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it said that she's a trainer from Nuvema..."

That quickly got the boy's attention. He pushed his way through the crowd, murmuring apologize along the way. The TV screen showed him a face that is awfully familiar to him.

_...she is now taken to the Driftveil hospital by the city's gym leader. Meanwhile..._

"Oh, great."

* * *

"Okaay... can I go outside now?"

"I'm afraid not, because - "

"Just a tiny bit?" The girl's tone was almost pleading, a rarity for whoever knows her personally.

The man gazed at her sternly before he shook his head. "No, miss Hilda. You are not allowed to go outside, at least for two-three days..." he paused, crossing his arms. "I mean, at least a week."

"Wait, what! I heard from the nurse that it won't take a week!" Hilda can't stop herself from yelling. "It wasn't really a fracture, I'm feeling just fine, and - "

"You should be fine in a few days, yes. But we just received a phone call from your mother. She requests that you stay at the hospital longer."

"...what..."

Rather pissed, Hilda is. She declared that today is her unlucky day. First, she broke her oversleeping record, causing her to lose the morning breeze (read : she woke up in the afternoon). Second, the vending machine that sells MooMoo milk is either in repair, or the milk are sold out. Third, she lost her cap back at the Gear Station, and she spent full three hours looking for it (_that cap's a limited edition, no way I'm letting it go! _Hilda had said to herself). Then she encountered Team Plasma on her stroll to Driftveil, and she had to fight a dozen of them. Of course, to add the insult to her crappy day, Clay just _had _to raise the drawbridge before all the people in it evacuate. Like herself and some other Plasma Grunts.

"Can't help it. You young 'uns didn't hear the warning. Kind of your fault." Was the gym leader's response, though he did pay all of her hospital fee.

Now here she is, sitting on a bed, left arms laid stiff on a board beside her bed with bandages all over it. She's not allowed to go outside, she's advised to stay in her room and take a rest. Which translates to boredom for her.

She squints to check the clock that was placed just across her bed. "It's almost 10PM. I guess I should get some sleep." With that, she slowly reached for the lamp switch, moving her right arm carefully so the left arm won't hurt -

"YEE-OW!" Hilda yelped a pitch too loud. "Arceus, help me and guide me through this."

After several flimsy attempt to reach the switch and a few yelp accompanying the failure, a nurse eventually came after hearing her loud voice. The woman gave the Pokémon Trainer a good scolding before kindly flipping off the switch.

"Alright, time to try and sleep."

Hint : try.

* * *

Hilda found herself staring at the dark ceiling, blinking every now and then. She had been lying on her back for who knows how long, and sleep seems so far away from her mind. Her left arm is making her uncomfortable, and the fact that a small movement makes it hurt so much probably did a good job steering her away from a beauty slumber.

Eventually she gave up, and positioned herself slowly to lean against the pillow, with occasional frown escaping her lips (ouch!) from the wounded arm. There's no way she could flip the switch again, so she was thankful for a bed lamp nearby. She pulled the string, and the lamp glowed a faint yellow, illuminating the dark around her.

She reached for her Xtransceiver and found a few new messages waiting for her.

"Oh wow, I'm a celebrity now. Awesome. " She murmured sarcastically and proceeds to check the e-mails.

_I thought I told you not to get involved with those guys again. They're a trouble and a waste of oxygen. _

"Thanks, Cheren. Way to cheer up a friend." Hilda mumbled to herself.

_Hilda! I just heard the news! Are you OK? Can you stand? I'm so worried! I'll go visit you tomorrow morning!_

She laughed dryly for a short while. "Well, I'm hurt in my left arm, of course I _can _stand... Thanks, Bianca. Who's next..."

*tap*

She tensed slightly from the foreign sound, warily looking at the curtain. She waited for a few seconds - a long time - with a heavy breathe.

Nothing, and she relaxed herself. "Is it just my imagination?"

*squish*

Her neck snapped back to the source of the sound (still the window), her surprise and wariness clouded her thought to complain about her wounded arm. A few more vague sounds was heard, and slowly she could make it out as a footstep. Footsteps that are coming closer.

"Great... Don't tell me it's a thief?" Hilda murmured to herself. "Or one of those Plasma grunts wanting some revenge. Whichever it is, I'll beat their face off - oow!" She bit her lip, for a moment forgetting that no, she's in no condition to beat people down. But the footstep didn't seem to cease, only getting louder, and her anxiety raises by every second.

Then, she could make out a shadow behind the curtain.

_Great, what do I do, what do I do..._ She quickly examined the whole room. She can't call someone (more like she don't want to, since the last nurse is... noisy), she can't defend herself if anything bad happens. Then, a thought came over her head.

She grabbed a plastic mineral water, conveniently placed at the end table. The grip tightened when a kafuffle coming from the window that is now attempted to be opened - or so she thought. She took a sharp breath since the noise did not cease, only getting a bit louder. _Aany moment now... _

After one good, suspenseful minute, came the sound of the window being slid open and the curtain pulled open, and Hilda flings the bottle with all her might.

*SMACK*

"Ouch!"

_Bullseye...? But that voice sounds so..._

The person bent down to pick up the ammunition before straightening himself. "A water bottle? Seriously?" He rubbed his forehead - where he was hit, she presumed - with his hand, brown eyes looking at the bottle oddly. He looked up, scowling slightly. "What was that for?"

Hilda quickly recognized the blue-clad 'intruder'. "You!" She pointed at him, but quickly covers her mouth when she realized her voice is a bit louder than she wanted it to be, and turned her attention to the door.

"What was that voice?" Came a voice from the corridor.

"Never mind." A woman's voice grumbled. _It's the nurse from before_, Hilda thought. "Probably just the kid with a fractured arm. She's making an awful lot of noise."

"Okay..."

A pair of footsteps was heard, the sound fading away with each step. Hilda kept herself frozen until it was completely gone. Slowly, she turned to the window with an awkward smile and waved slowly. "Umm, sorry about that. Hi there."

Hilbert crossed his arms. "That hurts, you know."

"Sorry!" Hilda said a beat too quickly. "I was just surprised!"

"Well then. Can I go inside?"

Hilda nodded profusely while the boy removed his shoes and climbed the window, shutting it close after he's done. Hilda, still giddy and flushing red after her mistake, looked at everywhere that is not her friend's face (and she can tell he's glaring) until her mind could make up a word to say.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. How am I supposed to know it was you out there? It might be a thief, so I just..."

"Well," he interrupted, leaning against the window. "I don't blame you for being cautious, but chucking a filled water bottle at someone's head?" He scanned the room. "Thankfully there is no sharp items nearby."

"Hey! I won't go _that _far!"

* * *

"Am I holding you to sleep?"

"Nah. I can't sleep," Hilda said as her visitor pulled a vacant chair closer to the bed. "I guess you heard the news."

"One have to be hiding in a very large rock not to hear it," he remarked as he sat down. "It was all over the news, for at least two hours."

Hilda raised her eyebrows. "Really. But I thought they've been rather active lately. What makes this particular one so special?"

"At first it's because a civilian - in this case, you - was involved and got hurt. Then Clay threw a tantrum about the incident. You know how medias love that."

"Great, just great." Hilda let out an aggravated sigh, kicking the blanket over. "But you got here awfully quick. Where were you when you heard?"

"Just past Nimbasa, actually. I was resting by Route 5's gate by then." He contemplated for a bit before adding : "Though its probably awhile since the incident take place, since the police were already all over the drawbridge when I checked. I went back to Nimbasa for a bit before I flew here."

"I see... But do you really have to visit so soon?"

"You don't want me to?" He asked rather innocently.

"No! I'm glad that you're here and... uh..." The topic become awkward before she knew it, and she struggled for a mundane sentence. "I'm having a hard time to sleep, and I could use having someone to talk to, and you know, this and that."

He shrugged in response. "The news made it sound that you were wounded heavily, so I couldn't help but worry, and oh. Almost forgot," he opened his bag and searched inside. "Where is it..."

"Uh? Forgot what?"

"Ah. There it is." Taken out from his bag was a pair of white flowers, and he quickly placed it in the flower pot by the end table. "Its Oran and Sitrus flower. People bring those to wish for someone's recovery."

Hilda was rather taken aback, since the brunet boy didn't strike her as a person who really bothered with flowers. She wasn't sure what to say, so she tried to focus on the flower instead of anything else, lest her mind thought up something crazy.

_He likes you, he likes you~_ Bianca's sing-song voice played on the back of her mind, but she dismissed it.

"Well, thanks. Oran and Sitrus do recover a Pokémon's health but..." She congratulated herself for thinking up a topic, which is : "Didn't you put this in a bag? How does it remain intact?"

Hilbert was unscrewing his water bottle to fill the vase when he gave a response : "Then let me ask you this : you put a lot of stuff and berries and potions and craps inside your bag, how do _they_ stay intact?"

His words struck her and she did a double take at her bag. "I can't answer that one," she eventually replied.

"Neither can I."

Both held their laughter as hard as they could, though Hilda eventually winced at her arm, effectively ruining the moment. Hilbert looked at her left arm and gently landed a hand on her shoulder. "Does it hurt?"

Hilda nodded slowly. "A bit. It's not so bad, don't worry about me. I'm fine, really." She tried to smile, but even she can tell that her so-called smile is not convincing.

He shook his head and retracted his arm. "You know, maybe you should rest. I'll come back tomorrow if you want to, I'm not too busy anyway." He said uneasily while rubbing his head.

"Don't." Even Hilda herself was surprised when she let out that word, and she quickly covers her mouth. Hilbert looked at her weird, not sure if his ears needed some check-up.

In the end, she blurted out her wish. "I mean, if you're tired, of course you can go. But I really don't feel like sleeping any time soon, and as I said, I want someone to talk to..." She felt very, very awkward, but there's no point stopping now. "Please?" she added.

He just looked at her without blinking, and she started to think that her plea was out of the blue; or just plain crazy. Though eventually he smiled a little and he relaxed his position. "If you don't mind me, of course."

She perked up like a Munchlax given some foods, though she did wonder if she's feeling a bit too happy about it. "Thanks!"

* * *

"All the vending machines are either broken, or their MooMoo milk's supplies ran out! I searched all over Nimbasa for one! Even to the Gear Station!"

Hilbert held his laughter. "And you still didn't find one?"

Hilda sighed in defeat. "None, not even a single bottle. And to top it off, I forgot about my cap when I left the Gear Station!"

The brunet looked at said cap, placed just beside her traveling bag. "Isn't it one of the limited editions? That aside, how did you find it?"

"I put a request on the Lost and Found counter. Then I looked all over the Gear Station. Long story short, the person who took it was actually on their way to Anville Town to do some trading, and I waited until they came back. Took me around three hours." She paused to catch her breath. "That's not the worst part though. When I was on my way to Driftveil..."

"You encountered Team Plasma. What a beautiful day." He clapped slowly, to which he snorted in response.

"Yeah, beautiful alright. You know the rest." She felt thirsty after throwing her tantrum, so she reached for a water bottle - the same one she used to whack Hilbert, I mean, defend herself - and fumbled with the plastic seal in a pathetic attempt to open it. Having one hand is much harder than she first thought. _Maybe I'll move my left arm a bit... ouch! _She winced slightly. _What was I thinking, of course it wouldn't work._

And before she could embarrass herself further, Hilbert took the bottle and did the job for her. "Here you go," he placed the water bottle to her hand.

"Uh, this. Aah... I mean, thanks?"

"You know, if I had a coin of Pokédollar for every time you act weird, even my bag won't be able to contain it all."

Hilda flushed a bright red. "That's not nice!"

"Sorry, sorry. Can't help making that remark." He waited for her to finish drinking before he continued. "So, how's your journey? Any new Gym badges?"

She placed the bottle aside, nodding. "Yeah. Challenged Clay and got the Quake Badge about two weeks after we parted ways at Nimbasa. Getting past Chargestone Cave was a pain, too. I've been mostly slacking off, and Cheren bragged about his shiny new Jet Badge just recently."

"That's only five badges then. Quit slacking off, really."

Hilda stuck out her tongue childishly. "What is it to you?"

"I wonder..." He smirked for a bit. "Maybe so you can't use the badge excuse if you lost in a battle against me."

Hilda rolled her eyes in response. "Boo, so confident." Even though the only battle she won against him is just some quiz battle. "Not like I'll be caught dead using that sort of excuse. Well then, how's yours?"

"Let's see... I'm already finished with both Nacrene and Striaton, and I'm now preparing to challenge the Icirrus Gym. So that makes six badges." He grinned widely. "Two more 'till I can challenge the Pokémon League."

"That's nice." She wasn't sure what to say, but looking at him smiling like that, she couldn't help but feel happy herself. He looked very excited when he talks about this sort of thing; his dream, and it made her feel jealous since she never thought of one. And now she started to think what's his reason to challenge the League. _Unlike me, he has something to strive on. How nice would it be to have a definite dream, anyway?_

He noticed her weak smile as she started to wander in 'Munnaland', as he liked to say it when she started dozing off. But her spacing out feels somehow different this time, so he tapped her lightly to snap her out. She jolted in a faint surprise, looking at him and was about to say something as he held out his hand.

"What's wrong?"

The surprise was back to her expression, though she quickly hides it as she turns to the other way slightly, still having that solemn smile that was so unlike her. "No, nothing." She attempted to wave him off.

Which isn't working. "You're rather bad in this lying thing. Spill it."

"Whatever."

"Did I bore you with the League thing?" He asked instead.

"No, of course not..."

"Then, what got into you?"

She sighed quietly, blue eyes gazing at her bag, at the Pokéballs by her belt, at the ceiling, at the window, before returning back to her friend. "I was just thinking. It must be nice to have something to strive and reach."

"Meaning?"

"Because I..." she closed her eyes, right hand gripping the blanket. "I don't really have one. I passed each day without any vigor to do something in particular." She took a long, deep sigh before continuing. "Cheren travels because he wants to get stronger. Bianca wants to see the world. Meanwhile, I don't really know why I travel. Mom said it'll be a journey to be an adult. Professor Juniper said that I'll be helping a lot with her research. I just don't know." Her next word carried a sad tone. "I feel very late and left out, sometimes."

She didn't say anything else until she felt something warm over her hands and she opened her eyes. Hilbert's hand was on top of hers. "But you liked it, don't you? Or you won't continue your traveling," he started to say.

"Liked what? Travel?" She didn't notice a faint blush crept to her cheek, her thoughts only focused on her warm hand.

"Traveling, duh. Don't you find it exciting to see new places? Or new Pokémon, perhaps?"

"...yes, I do. But that's it. It's like a child's dream. When I was a kid, I dreamed of being a lot of things that now I don't think I want to, after all consideration."

"You're thinking about this too hard. A dream isn't something you can plan, you know."

Slowly she looked up at his face, his warm brown eyes. "You just start by doing what you like. If you like traveling, just continue it. If you feel thrill by battling and getting gym badges, then there's no reason to stop, is there? It'll come to you eventually."

"I've been doing that, I think. But nothing really comes to my mind even after this far. It might be too late."

"Don't think too much about it. There's no such thing as being late to discover a dream."

"No... such thing," Hilda repeated absently as his words keeps repeating inside her head. _Maybe I just need to keep on traveling?_

"That's all you have to do," he said as if reading her thoughts. "It might come tomorrow, the next day after, next week, who knows? But it will come, and that's all there is."

"Okay..."

* * *

Both of them were enjoying their own solitude when Hilbert's Xtransceiver suddenly rang. The brunet boy almost let out a curse from his surprise, and Hilda accidently pushed the board that was holding her arm (ouch!). "What was that?" Hilda said, still recovering from the shock.

"Damn moment killer," Hilbert gave the device a withering glare. Then she realized that his hand never left hers, even as he checked what was this 'moment killer' all about. "... a spam message. Brilliant."

"Oh." Was all she could say. She let out a small yawn, which she made no attempt to cover with her hand - said hand was... occupied, anyway.

"Look who's about to go to Munnaland," he remarked, letting go of her hand. He did a quick stretch before he grabbed his bag. "I'm off, then. Can't afford to be caught by the guard outside."

"The guard? Oh yes, I remember hearing a Herdier's growl back then..." she paused to look at her friend dumbly. "Was that you?"

"Oh, you heard? Well, a Herdier did chase me when I tried to sneak in. I had no choice but to knock him out."

Hilda giggled. "You sneaky little..."

He only shrugged in response. She didn't even ask, but he helped her to go back to her sleeping position, and after its done, he playfully flicked her forehead. "Okay, good night, Hilda."

She gave him a wide grin, gently shoving away his fingers. "Night too, Hilbert. Guess I'll you tomorrow?"

"Count on it." He gave her a wave as he opened the window, letting the cold breeze blew inside. She was watching him blankly when she thought she heard him murmur.

"...get you some MooMoo Milks tomorrow."

"...huh?" she blinked repeatedly, but when he jumped out of her room without any response, she decided that its probably her imagination. She decided that her mind's suddenly getting cloudy, anyway. Time to enjoy a good night rest.

"Might be nice to eat some choco pudding for tomorrow... ah, who am I kidding? They don't serve that kind of stuff in hospitals, right?" She spoke to herself a bit too loudly, unaware of a certain brunet still near the window.

When she was sent to this room before, she decided that it must be her unlucky day. She broke her overslept record and woke up in the afternoon, she couldn't get her hands on some MooMoo Milks, and she forgot her cap when she was looking for the drink. Then she just have to deal with Team Plasma. And the drawbridge, of course. Then her mom made her stay a bit longer. It was like a really bad joke.

But as she looked at her warm right hand, she wasn't sure if it really is a bad day. For once in a while, she felt free to show her uncertainty to someone, and she didn't feel one bit embarrassed about it. Hearing some nice words to placate her feelings was a great plus too.

Maybe its her lucky day.

_He likes you, he likes you~_ Bianca's sing-song voice played on the back of her mind.

"Shut up... Bianca..." Was her quiet words before the sleep got her.

* * *

Yay another ST filler. I swear I'll update it... *sigh* Its much easier to write random stuff that pops into my head, but I'll try my best, honest.

Thanks to **OldRivalShipper, ilovemusic10811, Amulet Misty, gonelikeme, Chibi-Pandora-Hime, Pokemon Guy 84, Amy47101, IamaMajorfanaticofPokemon,** and all of you that have read the story. I'm glad that you find the previous chapter entertaining and (hopefully) worth your time.

And I'm going to repeat it : I'll be continuing ST, of course. I'm mid-exam at the moment (and I still have the time to write pointless one-shot, of course!), but I'll try to get it done.


End file.
